


Re: High school

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Gen, TSP Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a toss, Rachel told Keith she would dig up his high school photos. In this fic, Keith saves her the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: High school

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [the toss from July 12, 2010](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atfL6Sq_wpw).

From: Keith Olbermann <klobbermann@me.com>  
Subject: High school  
Date: July 12, 2010 12:11:30 AM EDT  
To: ramaddw231 <ramaddw231@city.rr.com>  
2 Attachments, 1.8 MB

Rach-

Thought I'd save you the search. Mock at your leisure.

KO

PS: Pearl necklace? I could, but I won't.

 

From: ramaddw231 <ramaddw231@city.rr.com>  
Subject: Re: High school  
Date: July 13, 2010 12:17:06 AM EDT  
To: Keith Olbermann <klobbermann@me.com>

aw! but you're cute in the first one... in a tucker carlsony way. i cannot comment on the second one since i had that exact haircut from 1996 until much too recently. jacket too.

p.s. - oh you could, could you?

 

From: Keith Olbermann <klobbermann@me.com>  
Subject: Re: High school  
Date: July 13, 2010 12:32:47 AM EDT  
To: ramaddw231 <ramaddw231@city.rr.com>

The Carlson remark was good, but you're holding back on me, blondie. I didn't scan those pictures just for you to recuse yourself based on some perceived conflict of interest inherent in our similar taste in clothes.

 

From: ramaddw231 <ramaddw231@city.rr.com>  
Subject: Re: High school  
Date: July 13, 2010 12:34:09 AM EDT  
To: Keith Olbermann <klobbermann@me.com>

i can't help that a) you were adorable in your awkward teen years (seriously, though, what happened?) and b) i don't have a mean bone in my body.

p.s. - forwarded your pics to kent and the graphics team. you should tune in tomorrow night at about 9:56. it'll be a hoot. :)


End file.
